joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaggy Rogers (Ascended)
|-|Base Shaggy= |-|Ultra Instinct Shaggy= |-|Infinity Instinct Shaggy= |-|False Ultra Saiyan Shaggy= |-|Ultra Saiyan Shaggy= |-|Ultra Saiyan Shaggy 2= |-|Ultra Saiyan Shaggy 3= |-|Ultra God Shaggy= |-|Ultra Outer God Shaggy= |-|.0001% True Power Shaggy= |-|Ultra Saiyan Shaggy 4= |-|Hakaishaggy= |-|Dorado Hakaishaggy= |-|Hakaishaggy Blanco= |-|5% True Power Shaggy (SSJ Shaggy)= |-|SSJ2 Shaggy= |-|SSJ3 Shaggy= |-|SSJ4 Shaggy=Placeholder |-|Final Shaggy= |-|Ascended Final Shaggy= |-|Shaggypotence= |-|True Shaggypotence (%25 Power Shaggy)= Summary Shaggy is all (Wait, isn't that supposed to be the definition of a godmode?) But, unlike the traditional godmode, Shaggy got memed to godhood. https://www.reddit.com/r/badassshaggy/top Powers and Stats Tier: At least High Eternally Undefinable Memetic+ at -Infinity% of his power... (But he goes beyond that) Name: Shaggy Origin: Predates all things Gender: Male Age: Over 13,7 Billion Classification: Undescribable Powers and Abilities: True Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnipresence, Life Creation (Used %0.04 of his power to create, train and immortalize Scooby-Doo) Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse level (Killed Thanos) to Eternally Undefinable (His power literally cannot be measured in percentages) Speed: Subsonic (Shaggy and Scooby always run side by side when fleeing in terror from a monster. If a great danes running speed is 30-40 mph that means Shaggy can run at the same speed. This means that Shaggy is the fastest human alive beating Usain Bolt's top speed of 27 mph.) to Massively FTL+ (Shaggy is a being of omniversal power who initiated the big bang with a fraction of the power. It stands to reason that he could easily beat Usain Bolt. In fact, Shaggy can probably move at massively faster than light speeds, and he is just slowing down because he does not want to speed past his friend.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Words can't describe how strong he is, so ebkcmveklcnfjkdncjwkcjxjekd Durability: Invincible Stamina: As long as the concept of Scooby Snacks exist he will never run out of stamina Range: Hypershaggyplex Standard Equipment: Scooby Snacks Intelligence: Supergenius (Tricked everyone in the omniverse in to thinking he was weak and cowardly. Skill stomped every fighter in the multiverse at the same time while using only his pinky finger) Zoinks! I feel like, I forgotten something, but like, I don't feel like it's too important. -Shaggy Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zoinks Cannon: A cannon that can erase even the most durable being. Feats Add more feats from here and here Created Scooby-Doo out of a cameraman and kept him that way until 2004 (when the Scooby Doo sequel was made) Destroyed Saitama with just his finger (at less than %10 of his heavily surpressed power) Knows why kids love the taste of Cinnamon Toast Crunch Can see John Cena Made the universe by sneezing Got rejected from MK11, Made the developers regret their existence. The only time he used all of his power, was when he broke up with his girlfriend. He literally killed Death. His power is, in fact, limitless. Defeated Matt from Wii Sports (And if he says he won, he's lying, don't trust him) Others Notable Victories: Thanos Moto Moto Matt from Wii Sports Saitama The One Above All Goku Notable Losses: Kirby Weegee (Ultimate Weegee and Full Powered A C S E N D E D Shaggy were used) Inconclusive Matches: Stan Lee Chuck Norris Category:WIP Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Memes Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Solos your verse Category:Life Users Category:Tier -∞ Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Creation Users Category:Not a godmode Category:Characters